It is generally known that the change in the physical state of an exerciser during the application of his physical energy exhibits the change in his heart-pulse frequency. It is therefore possible to know the fatigue of the exerciser by knowing the change in his heart-pulse frequency.
A conventional physical training appliance such as a physical training bicycle or an indoor jogger device, is constructed so as to selectively indicate the exercise data or the heart-pulse frequency data of the user or exerciser during the application of his physical energy, on one indicator device with a selector switch used. Accordingly, the heart-pulse frequency data are not indicated at all on the indicator device during the time the exercise data are being indicated. Therefore, the user or exerciser cannot know his physical condition during the application of his physical energy, which may cause the user to excessively apply his physical energy. Such overexercise may ruin his health.